Bow to the Queen
by Queen Bubblegum
Summary: She's the original hybrid. Klaus may claim the title of King BUT, every king needs a Queen. Santanna Mikaelson is the twin sister to Klaus Mikaelson. The oldest of the two, to be specific. Why haven't you heard of her? Well, let's just say that there was a bit of a... fallout between the siblings. BUT, the Queen is back. And heads will definitely roll. (Now a One Shot)


**Edited Author's Note: 5/19/2018**

 **This is now labeled as a completed oneshot. To be honest, when I first thought of this idea, I only ever thought of just this opening speech given to Klaus by his sister in a fury. That was all I had and I went from there. I was going to try and force it into a multi-chaptered fic but honestly? I think it works better this way, as a one shot. Sure, maybe I can turn it into a series later but I think I always knew that it was only going to be one chapter, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself.**

 **Continued at end for sake of spoilers.**

 **|-/**

" _You are the only one, the only one, the only one for me._

 _You are the only one, the only one, the only one._

 _I am the chosen one, the chosen one, the chosen one for you._

 _I am the chosen one, I froze your lungs, your breath tells me the truth._

 _I knew that you knew, I knew that you knew, and he knew it too._

 _When I walked in the room, what I could have done?_

 _I should've left, yeah I should've went, but I couldn't go._

 _He was your man, but I am your lie._

 _I am a slave to these make believe things you say to me._

 _And I've built this hate machine of broken dreams and the wall did crumble._

 _I am a slave to these make believe things you say to me._

 _And I've built this hate machine of broken dreams and the wall did crumble."_

-H8M4CH1N3 by The Neighbourhood

(It says Hate Machine… for those of you who don't get it… Unless, of course, I'm wrong. Which I highly doubt but still… Hate Machine.)

 **|-/**

 _Did you think I would allow this?_

Flashes of Klaus' 'reunion' with his siblings. The audio is distorted.

 _Did you think I would just… fade away?_

The siblings reunite with Esther.

 _I left you because you overstepped your boundaries._

Icy blue eyes narrow dangerously, quickly darkening into a deep and dark blue.

 _I told you that I'd come back after you finished your hybrid situation._

Flashes of Klaus… except not him, a different body.

 _I gave you space to regain your sanity, no matter how much it hurt me._

Klaus in his room, sketching a picture of their family.

 _What do you do to me?_

Flashes of them together. Moans and groans escaping them as they became one.

 _You stab me in the back… literally._

Mid-moan it goes silent apart from gasping and muffled 'shh' sounds.

 _Me… out of all of us… you chose me…_

"You can't leave me… I need you…"

 _You do this in some play of insanity, your demented mind twisting my words into a cliché declaration of permanent separation!_

Slipping out of the rapidly cooling body, he clothed himself while trembling.

 _I was going to come back!_

Picking up her body, the edges become dark and blurred and glitchy as he carries her out of the room.

 _Was your mind so blinded by your own paranoia and fear that you'd not even take my word?_

Coffin. Cold. Unable to move. Numb. Muffled whispers and unfelt touches.

 _When have I ever lied to you?!_

Please…

 _When have I ever deceived you?!_

… Klaus…

 _When have I ever not been by your side?!_

… Please…

 _I was the one who protected you from father's lashings!_

… Someone…

 _I was the one who cleaned your wounds and sang you to sleep every night while you feigned strength in front of our siblings!_

… Anyone…

 _I have protected you since our birth, shielding you when we were not even a year old!_

…. Help…

 _You knew that I was the strongest of us both!_

… me.

 _Did you not hear my pleas?_

 _Did you not hear me begging for you?_

 _Did you just ignore my cries for help?_

 _Were you that lost in your own dementia as to sever our bond?_

 _Can you imagine the agony I felt?_

 _150 years…_

 _150 years of my life… gone…_

… _why….?_

…

… _why did you do that to me…?_

…

… _ha…_

…

 _You know what's hilarious, my love?_

 _Despite your maddening attempt to keep me with you for however long it took until you completed this curse…_

… _Despite you literally fucking me and stabbing me in the back…_

… _I'm still better than you…_

… _I AM the eldest of us both…_

… _I was always the smartest, you know…?_

 _I was always the most determined._

 _I never gave up, you know this._

 _It took a lot of time and energy, yes._

 _However… I did it._

 _I came back…_

… _I came back from being daggered…_

 _You were away…_

… _I awoke in my coffin, unable to breathe with the feel of a wooden dagger through my heart…_

 _I burst out… I pulled out the dagger. I escaped the cellar where you left my body, killing all who stood in my path... I painted the walls with their blood until I was satisfied... Then I left you. With a note painted in blood, of course…_

 **Rot. Rot, my once true love.**

 **Wish to come for me?**

 **Please try.**

 **You will fail.**

 **I'll contact you once you put your ego and fear to the side and truly realize how much of an imbecile you are.**

 **Suffer, my dear.**

 _I didn't go back on my word either…_

…

 _I regained my strength, and managed to regain my footing in Asia before eventually branching out…_

… _you knew I'd always despised the place due to memories…_

… _it wasn't until the 1900's that I gave you a message…_

 **Did you make your hybrids yet?**

 **Send notice to our heart and I'll return.**

… _Short and to the point… you are not an idiot… you understood it…_

… _I checked on our heart every month for some sort of notice so I could return…_

… _I'd given you 200 years of solitude so that you could continue this… mission of yours…_

… _To sever the curse placed on us and become a Hybrid… you knew I never much cared for the idea…_

… _Yet you took longer than even I anticipated…_

… _Our bond had been severed by you, years ago when you daggered me…_

… _It was weak on both ends yet not completely diminished as you'd thought…_

… _It was severely strained but it just needed time…_

… _Plenty of time…_

… _And I was always better with it then you…_

… _And now I see what you've been up to…_

 _The suspense prevented me from using our bond to see you previously...somehow writing a letter and handing it off to a henchman to be delivered to you kept the...game...interesting..._

… _What's your excuse…?_

… _I give you a punishment… you pout and get angry… you search for me… you keep trying to break the curse… you stop the search for me after a while… and now… you have broken the curse… without informing me…_

…

… _Did time apart really change you that much?_

… _I sent you letters from time to time …_

… _Informed you of vague happenings in my life…_

… _What do I get…?_

… _Nothing…_

…

… _Are you… ignoring me….?_

 _No, my love, you are not the one to be ignoring anyone! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME? AFTER HOW YOU BETRAYED ME AND CARTED ME AROUND LIKE A TOY FOR YOU TO GROPE AND PLAY WITH, THINKING I WOULDN'T FEEL IT? I FELT EVERY TOUCH YOU GAVE ME AND EVERY WHISPERED WORD YOU GAVE TO ME! DO YOU THINK I LIKED BEING UNABLE TO MOVE?!_

 _DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED FEELING SO HELPLESS?!_

 _DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BE CROSS AT ME WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE TO BLAME! I STILL KEPT CONTACT AFTER OUR TIME APART HAD ENDED! DO YOU TRULY THINK I AM THE 'BAD GUY' HERE? DARLING, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF THIS!_

 _YOU MESS UP AND I PUNISH YOU! IT'S HOW IT'S ALWAYS BEEN! I DON'T FUCK UP AND YOU KNOW IT! DO NOT PLAY THE VICTIM CARD WITH ME AND ACT LIKE A HURT DOG! WHO ARE YOU TO IGNORE ME?!_

 _AND NOW I SEE YOU REUNITED WITH OUR FAMILY! SHRUGGING OFF QUESTIONS ABOUT ME, SAYING I WAS AWAY AND WOULD BE BACK WHEN I WAS READY?_

 _AND TO THE CHILDREN GOING AGAINST YOU?! OH, I DIDN'T EVEN EXIST!_

 _YOU KNOW THAT I WILL NOT COME TO YOU UNLESS I GAIN SOME WORD FROM YOU!_

 _SOME SIGN THAT YOU ARE OF SANE MIND!_

…

… _okay…_

… _you want me to play the bad guy in the storybook that is your deranged mind…?_

… _Fine… I'll be the bad guy… I'll break character and come for you… is that what you want, Niklaus…?_

 _Alright… anything for you, my love…_

… _Prepare yourself…_

… _I'm coming for you…_

… _and I do not intend to play nice…_

 **|-/**

 **I think it was meant to test out my writing and my ability to test out mood and tone and also test out my ability to give a full story in a new format I never really tried before. And I think you know everything you need to know. Santanna is basically giving a fuck you to Klaus and makes this kind of promise to make him pay. Now, I like the idea of leaving it up to you to decide what happens. Does she forgive him? Does she try and kill him? Is there a war? Who does she ally with? Does she just want the world to rain blood? I have no idea and I never did.**

 **Heh, apparently not writing for months made me a bit more introspective... who knew? Please don't send flames or hate, I am really not in the mood to deal with it. I've decided to leave this up only because I think it can work on it's own and because I DID have a lot of fun writing this.**


End file.
